Angel Eyes
by Just A Little Bit Dramatic
Summary: Bella's thoughts on Edward. Set at the prom. Songfic, rated T just in case.


**Okay, to those who read "Don't Go Into The Woods Alone", please be patient with me, I got a new USB port last night. But to those who don't, it has nothing to do with this fic. This is just a small songfic from Bella's POV, set at the prom, before the whole Jacob thing, so yeah. And it does fit, because Stephenie Meyer never gave an in depth description of the dancing between them before Jacob cut in. **

**I do not own Twilight, or _any_ of the characters. If I did, I would be rich, and well known, and have my own official website. And this song (Angel Eyes) belongs to Paulini. I just thought it was very…Bella.**

_Hey you're looking good tonight,_

_And every girl has got you in her sight,_

_What you doing with someone like me?_

_Surely one of life's little mysteries._

I looked at the angel before me, his beautiful gaze locked with mine. Edward smiled, and I felt my heart melt. Every girl in the room was staring at us, envious glares upon me, admiring sighs directed at Edward. I wondered again why he was with someone like me, someone plain, simple. He told me once I didn't see myself clearly, and maybe I didn't, but from the way he spoke, I didn't think he saw himself clearly either.

_So tonight I'll ask the stars above,_

_How did I ever win your love?_

_What did I do? What did I say?_

_To turn your angel eyes my way._

I didn't know why he loved me. I wasn't special. I wasn't pretty like Rosalie, or graceful like Alice, or even interesting. I couldn't remember ever doing anything worth his interest; it surely wasn't anything I had said. But I knew that, after Edward, I believed in love at first sight. It was the last sight I would ever have of him that I was concerned about. Or more accurately, when that last sight would be.

_Well I'm a girl who never learned to dance,_

_Never even got one second glance,_

_Across the crowded room was close enough,_

_I could look but I could never touch._

I never did tell anyone something. I couldn't dance. I had never learned, assuming that no boy would bother to ask. They always looked me over, looking at the Rosalies of the world, the breathtaking girls with the perfect figures. And then there was me, plain old me, with the boring brown hair, pale skin, and I never exactly dressed to model my body. That was just me naturally. But he…my Edward…he saw through it all. He loved me for me, and I trailed a finger down the side of his cold face, relishing the touch of his perfect skin.

_So tonight I'll ask the stars above,_

_How did I ever win your love?_

_What did I do? What did I say?_

_To turn your angel eyes my way._

I spun, feeling his arms around me, inhaling his scent deeply. I heard someone's sigh. "She's so lucky. Out of all the girls in the school, _he_ picked_ her_." Edward heard it, and his grip on me tightened unconsciously. But he didn't realize. I didn't care. Because in the end, I still had him. And I loved him with my entire being.

_Don't anybody wake me,_

_It feels like a dream,_

_Cause it's the best thing that's ever happened to me,_

_All you ladies, you can look all you like,_

_Cause this guy you see is leaving here with me._

It still felt so unreal, and I once again suffered the feeling of being underwater. It was like I was living another's life, and a very lucky another she was. But Edward was the best thing that had ever entered my life. He made me so…unbelievably happy. And what made it even better was the fact that he only had eyes for me. And he never let those angelic eyes leave me. He was truly an angel.

_So tonight I'll ask the stars above,_

_How did I ever win your love?_

_What did I do? What did I say?_

_To turn your angel eyes my way._

I smiled at Alice, and stumbled a little as Edward moved to avoid someone else. I laughed, tilting my head back, and Edward grinned. He murmured something to me, a tease, but I was too intoxicated by happiness to even think of an appropriate retort. Edward's lips grazed my cheek, and I felt it heat instantly. I grinned self-consciously.

_So tonight I'll ask the stars above,_

_How did I ever win your love?_

_What did I do? What did I say?_

_To turn your angel eyes my way._

I let my gaze fall on Rosalie again. She was simply breathtaking. But as I looked at Edward, I realized that I really didn't care. Because I had him. And having him was more than any other girl could hope to have. And as his angel eyes met my own, I smiled at how I had summed up his golden gaze. Angel eyes. It fit perfectly, because they were the eyes of an angel. And he really was my angel.

**What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Either way, please leave me a review and I'll get back to you. Lol. I'd really love to know what you think of it. **

**So please review, because I need to improve on my writing skills, and only reviews can let me know where I need to improve, if I need to improve, or whether I should just give up writing and read instead.**

**Just A Little Bit Dramatic**


End file.
